


Forga: Sixto's squad

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: The Forga Lore [6]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Series: The Forga Lore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686622





	1. Alternate evil

(May Contain Homestuck references)

After the events of Forga and Indigo Impact, Sixto began his re-rise as an evil lord, as a celebration of that, he began to travel in every part of the dimensionalis, at the beginning, everyone was scared when sixto arrived with lilith during the events of the silver key, but they are now fine after sixto announced his re-return.

During his travels, he arrived on a strange planet, the place had two moons: a green moon and pink one, also sixto saw some houses too, it seems that the planet he arrived contained some sort of ancient civilization, until he noticed that some humanoid creatures with grey skin and candy corn-like horns saw him.

Those creatures asked the skeledemon if he was a cherub,at that moment, Sixto didn't know what was going on, until one of those species arrived to see him, that creature who introduced herself as Armant Caeron, she told him if he wants to go to visit the cherub temple with her , leaving sixto a bit curious and went with the troll woman, when they went to the train , sixto introduced him too, while they were conversating,Armant told about her life and showed the photos of her human husband and her candy-red blooded grub son, after that photo showing, Armant told about the troll history, blood caste,etc,also she explained that every wagon of the train is for an specific blood caste, sixto saw a wagon with some blood stains and drawn faces on it, with his curiosity he went in, Armant told him that the wagon is for the purple blooded ones, but it was too late, 

As the skeledemon entered to the wagon, he saw a bunch of trolls with clown face paint on it drinking faygo, he saw some altars with some cherubs on it, a big troll with some clown makeup and bottles of that drink, the clown trolls noticed him, they were amazed that another god of theirs arrived in this place, also they offered faygo to the demon, which Sixto accepted it, without knowing the consequences.

Hours had passed, Armant arrived at the purple blood wagon to pick up Sixto, but him and those trolls drinking faygo, Sixto saw her and he apologized for entering into this place, Armant told him that it was ok, she often hangs out in this wagon, after they arrived to the temple, Armant told about the story of this temple and how her great-grandfather sealed one of the dangerous cherubs in her race’s story, Sixto was interested about that, they saw a coffin painted in lime green and candy red,Sixto asked Armant about how dangerous it was, she said it depends on what place, then Sixto had a wonderful but yet awful idea for later, in the end, Armant and Sixto went back to the city  
and ever since that day, Sixto began its vacations on that planet, meeting the trolls and other customs of that race.

Meanwhile, in Antcornu, Strangey was walking around while talking about her boyfriend: Spawn to Eldain, but suddenly something arrived, it was a big green skeleton being with billiard balls wearing a green coat and white pants, Strangey looked at the being and a note that said:”for you, With love:Sixto” she screamed angrily, while Sixto was laughing with evilness, drinking some cotton candy faygo and chilling at the beach.


	2. Convention Conundrum

While Sixto was enjoying his vacation,his partners were having a day off, 499 was so happy because there’s was going to be a comic convention in Antcornu and Jack Auro, a young man who was known for starting the all-time-known event: “The Furry Wars” or “Las Guerras Furras” in spanish, which everyone named him as the “holiday inn savior of Seattle,WA” would be there too, so 499 prepared his trollsona costume,bought his tickets online, and went happily to the convention.

in that Convention, he met Douglas the obscurita,which shared the same likes as him, the bunny was at this place just to take a break, 499 asked him if he wants to have an autograph from Jack Auro, Douglas didn't know who it was, 499 explained about this hero,then, they spend the afternoon playing some games, reading comics, eating food, etc. then the time to get an autograph arrived, 499 was glad to met Jack Auro in person, and the greatest thing is that Jack invited them to the roleplay of ace attorney, which they made both happy.

While Douglas was preparing for his attorney stuff, 499 noticed that a figure was entering the roleplay, but he was interrupted by his friend,telling him that the trial was about to start,The roleplay trial started at 6:00 pm, with Jack Auro as the judge, 499 was amazed at Douglas going a streak, winning at every single case, then it was the time that the bunny against the dark figure, which it was revealed to the old time known Jonathan Von Strauss.

Jonathan was like Manfred Von Karma for that pseudo-Phoenix Wright, but he was good at that, Douglas Usagi lost the case to that 185 year old undead painter, during the break, the obscurita bunny was shocked while he was drinking a strawberry ramune from the cafeteria, 499 was hiding at the cardboard boxes, listening to Jonathan, later on, Jack Auro was preparing for the next trial but Pale Ale appeared in front of him, he told to Jack that Jonathan was cheating the trial so he could get the master sword and release the evil.

Jack Auro was shocked after hearing such thing and announced to everyone in the roleplay that Jonathan was disqualified from the trial, which made Von Strauss angry and told to those three stooges to battle against him at the main hall, Jack accepted the fight and told to the convention managers that substitute him for the trial roleplay.

The fight began at 7:00 pm, Douglas unleashed his obscurita powers to fight against Jonathan, then bunny’s attack were effective towards the undead paint, but Jon had an ace in his sleevem he just turned into shadow form which he easily defeated Doug, Jack Aura saw what happen, he and 499 fought against Jon,the battle ended in an anti-climate way because G’ork appeared in mid- battle and telling him about leaving his friends alone.

After the Convention afternoon, Doug and 499 walked away from the building, 499 stood at the sky, asking himself what would happen next, after all of this, Doug replied to him that i can happen everything.

Weeks later after the Conundrum, Sixto returned from his vacation, as he read the newspaper, he saw that Az-teroith and his friends successfully brought back a person to life with the known dimensional necromancy without any interrupted process, sixto just continued to read the newspaper anyways.


	3. The edge of Edgyness

Prologue:

At 8:00 pm in the City of Antcornu, The Known antihero Spawn, Was found at the park with heavy injuries in arms, legs, chest and head, he Was immediately picked up by the gatherer and Was sent to the aether wing, a part of the reanimator's base, the girlfriend of the hell warrior: Strange Mertens, declared to the media from the arcane world that she couldn't believe that her “sweet demon o’ mine” could be killed in that way, many people which similar injuries as spawn, no one knows who made such killings.

The next day, at the same hour as the supposed death of spawn, the known anti hero/bad guy: Knightmare, was taking a walk down the street, until he saw the unexpected, a gargoyle was telling about the Dark times are Coming, Paul stopped that preaching moment by shooting at the gargoyle's wing, which made the gargoyle go away. 

Gargol returned to Sixto's lair at 9:00 pm, advised Mr Goldtooth about what was happening, maybe they could convince their skeleton Lord.

(End of prologue) 

A New Day rise at Antcornu city, Sixto’s squad made a visit to the Aether room,Strangey was a bit that her boyfriend was almost dying, but when she hugged him he said “I'm not dead!”, the young woman was so happy to see her recent friend’s squad, she told the about all of this situation and she would hope that her friends would solve it, Sixto denied the idea, but 499 pleaded to solve this like an investigation team, Sixto had to said yes, strangey was so happy to see that they are going to solve it. 

Later, Paul Was walking on the bridge until he encountered with Douglas Usagi, the obscurita told to the boy about what the lord obscurita told him about the gremlin that he saw months ago, Paul asked about this situation that was going on, Douglas heard about that, the man also asked about the gargoyle saying such foreshadowing, Doug saw that coming anyways after all of this, Paul was used to that too after all, he took a deep breath  
and looked at the sky.

Meanwhile, Sixto and his companions were on investigation mode, which it was pseudo-interrupted by Layla and her friend, which layla asked what they were doing, she brought some news about a fourth and nameless episode of the dracula miniseries from BBC about some 4 people locked up in a classroom to be saved from the vampire, Sixto told to the female Arkanian that they don't have the time for some series, 499 told to Layla that he saw that episode, he said that it was amazing, better than episode 3, Sixto said to 499 that he needs to get focused on the case.

at 6:00 pm, Gargol was sitting at a building’s rooftop with mr.goldtooth, watching Lilith and the silver society doing some mission, Gargol asked to Mr.goldtooth about what if he was the killer, goldtooth laughed, he replied to the gargoyle that if he was the killer, he already would have killed him, but no, he’s not the responsible for this, Gargol sighed in relief.

While they were talking at the rooftop, Gargol noticed someone was attacking a person, so he glided to the aggressor, he found out that a pale and gray-haired young man with red eyes was attacking a person, with the same injuries that everyone was talking about, the pale young man look at him with his face which had scars, the young man slowly turned into a tall and corpulent pale creature with spikes and antlers coming out of his body, Gargol screamed, Goldtooth arrived to see what was happening, after he saw the monster, Goldtooth said to his gargoyle friend that this monster was En’rack the stubborn, he couldn't believe that this creature had returned, so they advised Sixto about this.

The En’rack attacks had already began at antcornu city, some witnesses said that En’rack began to float and let a sound which resemble ramiel from evangelion, and it constantly changed form into some geometric forms, during the these attacks, Sixto appeared in his original colossal form to beat the hell out of that antler monster, Sixto defeated him, as the case was almost finished, Sixto phoned to the lord obscurita if he could do some dark magic to heal the victim, so the lord obscurita healed everyone with his dark magic, after all of this,

Strangey thanked everyone of the sixto squad for such achievement, now as the case ended, Sixto asked everyone if they wanted to return to London after a long time, the team agreed, strangey too.

the case ended with strangey reuniting with Paul and Douglas


	4. London Falling

Prologue:

Lester was at the London club, it been a very long time after he left the city and the MI5 after he had just witnessed during the “monster protocol”, some of his friends were happy to see him again, he sighed and left the building, as he looked up the sky, he was shocked that some martian tripods and giants robots wandered through the city, Lester asked himself about how the city became such a doomed place, a dux control unit appeared in front him, the robot helped the confused victorian man and guided him to Neo London, the robot said to him about what happened to the city after the known martian invasion had taken London and everything that he knew.

They arrived at piccadilly circus, Lester noticed that every building had those led screens showed ads feat.those monsters, or the face of the great purple demon, which kinda reminded him of 1984, the dux robot told him that the great purple demon added some little adjustments for the city, such as renaming the capital, changing the name of some streets and replacing some statues, such as the one that was the center of the plaza, which is now a statue of Euronymous.

Dux felt a bit worried about Lester, so the robot asked him if he wanted to go to the park, he said yes, as they arrived to the park, Lester noticed that the name of the park had its original name: serpentine, Dux said it was a long to story to explain it, but it added that the Euronymous had replaced the statue that the park had for a memorial of the great warrior: Garoth the warlock,the park was a rave party with people wearing fursuits, metalheads,otakus,geeks, also you can see them playing with pokemon, yugioh, jugger, live rpg, etc, also it has a concert stadium.

When they saw the statue, Lester felt a huge headache that made his head throb, his began to have some severe nosebleed as he saw that the statue changed to the original, Dux woke him up from that trance, the robot explained that he just experienced a “modified drift” which was a very vivid hallucination and a paranormal phenomena at the same time, and for just cool it down, dux suggested to go at the monster temple, the inside of the temple was pure white, with windows with stained glass with the 4 great warriors of Euronymous, the garoth stained glass was enormous and placed at the center and a sign in latin that said: “veneficus magna ut salvos facias nos”(may the great warlock save us)

Also at the center, there was a glass coffin decorated with flowers, inside the coffin, the warlock was resting,holding the star of eldritch, Lester walked slowly to see the warlock but it ended up with Garoth waking up and scared Lester away, Garoth laughed and came out of the glass coffin, telling to the victorian man that he wasn't dead after all, then he proceeded to say hello at the dux unit, after that encounter, the three of them went out of the temple, Garoth told them that his disciple: Strangey, was coming back to the city after a long time since she went to that zombie survival and then he talked about how he returned to his home planet and apologized to nemesis after he said as a last word.

as Garoth talking with the dux unit, Lester noticed that some paintings that were on some buildings had some of the important figures with their eyes covered in a red line with a word below on them such as “hero that no one deserves”, “fake god” and “forever innocent, forever strange”.

Lester asked Garoth about the red letters on the buildings, Garoth was impressed about that, but dux added that this is also an effect in the “modified drifts”, but suddenly a figure jumped out of the bushes, it was a brown haired young man with grey-blue skin, he was wearing brown clothes, some crystal came out of his right side of his head and arm too, the young man quickly hugged lester, Lester recognized the young man, it was Chester, his old companion during his time when he worked at the MI5, Chester was just a dork when he was alive until he died in a ridiculous way.

Chester was so happy to be the 1st person to be resurrected via Dimensional Necromancy, Lester was a bit confused about what is that, but he noticed that dux and Garoth were a bit scared.

Hours later, a muscled skeleton returned from a dark red portal, the skeleton saw how his hometown was now changed by those demons, with anger, he let out a scream.

(End of prologue)

The day had come,Strangey started her day off in london, wandering around, eating at Harrods, being in her half demon form,etc, she was happy to see Garoth again after all.

while sitting on one of the benches of the park, looking up the sky, suddenly her phone started to rang, it was Paul’s grandpa, he was happy to see her again wondering in this place, Sir Paul suggested her to visit the british museum, he allowed to let the people visit the “once before” league’s HQ like it was like some sort of freak show for them.

When she heard about the museum, she reminded herself to not step on that place after all of that happened, but now it's time to let things go, she replied that she would be pleased to go, but first she asked about the annex, Sir Paul remembered the thing about the annex, after He and Euronymous won the court, Campion bond told them that even they won the court, Campion suggested to create an Annex for the rest of the members of the know gone MI5.

after the conversation, she went to Bloomsbury to close that memory of hers, meanwhile 499, 500, mr.goldtooth and Gargol arrived at London, Sixto did not arrived, but 500 told to his companions that Sixto will arrive at 6:66 at the port, which was a nonsense according to the robot, but they had to follow those steps, at the plaza, Chester was so happily to tell about how this new necromancy brought him to life and become the first person, dux tried to not to tell the truth about that to the resurrected one, neither Lester.

At the museum, Sir Paul was guiding a group of people, which he began to say “I know that this stuff is boring as hell, follow me to a part where no one told about this, welcome to the freakshow! welcome to my cabinet of the MI5!”, the wing was just intact but it had a lot of modifications such as paintings that tell some events, statues,etc.

as Sir Paul was telling the tale of that hq, strangey appeared in front of him, everyone was astonished to see the half demon in person, Sir Paul introduced her to everyone, after that introduction, the young woman asked Sir Paul if she was allowed to explored the secret wing,Sir Paul allowed her anyways, it was his now owned museum after all, Strangey thanked him as Paul’s grandpa was going away with the group of people, leaving her alone.

She looked at everything in the room: The big painting of her great-great-grandpa placed at the center, some paintings about her as the half demon or in her knight form defeating a beast, and some glorious ones about garoth, as she walked through the walls, she stood at the painting which included the member of the now gone Murray’s group, she stare at it, until she noticed that the eyes of the member were covered in a line of red paint, except for one, there was a phrase below him that said: “ you killed them...right?”, Strangey walked away, the room became more dark, like if she visited that room at night, as she walked and saw everything, it was time to look at the cells, she recognized those, specially the fourth one, the infamous white room, the place where the mind shattering happened, she took a deep breath and entered to that pure white room which one day become red, now, she had the right time to let that memory go, after she visited that cell, she went through another hall, but it was a constant loop just like that silent hill P.T., after going to that loop for the 5th time, she was almost exit by going through some window, but she started to hear cries, she turned around to see a man, its eyes and mouth were oozing a black liquid ,which was a bit familiar to her, then she realized who it was so she proceeded to punch him, then she grabbed him and threw into the white room and closed the door, she already tired of him already.

Out of nowhere, she was now a the main room of the wing, she saw Sir Paul and explained what happened, Sir Paul had the brilliant reply that it was that painting that Euronymous brought yesterday, Sir Paul added that painting contained the poor and unfortunate Jekyll after all of this happened, then he asked how she felt about this, she replied with a “i don't feel nothing for him, i still hate him”.

Now at the Port, 500 along with his companions and Garoth were waiting for Sixto, 500 saw his creator coming towards them, saying if she missed something, well she didn't, because it was time of Sixto’s arrival, the sky turned dark, the earth began to rumble, in the water it appeared sixto in his epic arrival, all of this followed by the song “Volaverunt opus 666” playing at the distance, sixto’s companions cheered at such entrance, Sixto was astonished of how London changed a lot since his sealing in 1898 and his 2nd coming thanks to Strangey.

Sixto turned into his normal skeleton form to shake hands with the half demon, now as he arrived, he suggested to be with the one who released him,499 went with sixto too, while 500,garoth and the rest had to do some stuff, later on, Sixto was amazed that the great purple demon had made such changes, meanwhile, Lester,Dux,Chester and Garoth were at the palace with Lilith, Chester told his introduction to lilith, Lilith told to him that he was the second person to be resurrected, Chester was shocked after hearing that.., he replied“Why the 2nd person!, who’s the first one?!”

A large and dark figure came out in front of everyone, Chester recognized him, it was hyde, Chester couldn't believe that one of the member returned in this form, Hyde grabbed him by the neck and threw him away, Hyde looked at the warlock who killed long ago, he laughed softly, but he heard a hey, which was from 499, who was with sixto and the other companions, well, Gargol flew away after he saw hyde while Mr.goldtooth was laughing, 499 told to hyde to do not hurt Garoth again, unfortunately 499 let out a “well, at least you didn't know that Griffin is alive all along, she just sent him to another place”, everyone was shocked after hearing that, even 499, Sixto asked why she could do such thing, 499 told everything about wha that happened before his second coming, with fury, he punched Hyde, then 500 and chester fought along with him,which he later discovered that he had some dimensional powers within his crystal, after that fight, they asked where’s Strangey?, 499 replied that when they saw Hyde before, she ran away, so they started to search her, but they also noticed that hyde was gone too.

Hours later, Hyde was searching for her in every part of london, almost killing everyone, his anger was beyond legendary, he thought that the young woman who started all of this was at the plaza of bloomsbury, but she actually was walking down the street, near the thames river, she sat on one of the benches, and pulled out a walkie talkie, this special walkie talkie is for activating and calling the guardian automatas and the known titan Meliodas in case there was a threat like this.

as she activated the bots, she told them that the threat was in bloomsbury, suddenly the sirens started to rang, a pre-recorded message was telling to all Neo-Londonians that has threat in this city, the whole guardian bot armada, the action control units and titan Meliodas arrived in time at bloomsbury to beat hyde for once and for all, but he didnt know that he was still under the eldritch’s star.

Strangey heard the battle at the distance,she pulled out her bluetooth speaker and played “Life Eternal” by ghost bc, at the plaza, Hyde was finally defeated, the chains of Eldritch’s star appeared again to grab him again, with pain, he let out a “STRAAAAANGE!” one last time.

Sixto and everyone else found her sitting at the bench hearing that song, also they heard Hyde’s last cry,after all, it was truly the end.

499 looked at Sixto and said: “Sixto…,i’m confused,is this a happy ending or bad ending?”, Sixto replied:”It’s an ending that’s enough”.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Weeks later after that conflict, Sixto and his friends returned to Antcornu, he saw strangey telling about what happened to her friends: Paul,Eldain,Griffin,etc., 500 took a deep breath and said”what a way to end this”,Sixto replied”Indeed..now what?”, 500 replied:”some sidequests”,500 then gazed at the sky, Finally this Whole lore really ends

The End.


End file.
